Wind, Sound, and a Cherry Blossom
by xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx
Summary: Tsunade appoints Sakura a new mission in Suna. The mission: To help train Sunakagure's medic nin. When she arrives there, she is surprised to see who is Kazekage. What happens when Sasuke returns, and wants her for himself? GaaSakuSas. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah…I know this plot has been used way too many times. But, hey! It's a classic plot…and I like it! I've had this story up in my head for sooo long, and now that 'Blue' has one more chapter, I'm going to start writing this one. Anyway, here's the summary! **

**Summary:**_While caring for Lee in the hospital Sakura is called to the Hokage's office for a new mission. The mission? To help train Sunakagure's medic-nin. Once upon arrival there, she is in surprisement of who is Kazekage. But then what happens when Sasuke returns and wants Sakura for himself? Starts off LeexSakura-ish. But will be a love triangle of GaaxSakuxSasu. When the story nears the final chapter, I will have a voting thing for readers to vote Sasuke or Gaara._

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, ****Gaara would be mine…and the show would be named 'Gaara' XD**

**Regular talking or what's happening**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s)**_

**Inner Self, Demon talking**

**Wind, Sound, and a Cherry Blossom**

"Lee-kun, hold still please! I have to fix this bandage!" Our favorite pink-haired medic-nin struggled with her patient who was quite fidgety that morning.

Lee frowned, "I AM SORRY, SAKURA-CHAN!! IT IS JUST THE YOUTHFULNESS IN MY BODY WANTS TO RUN AROUND!!!"

Sakura laughed at the black haired ninja's flamboyancy, "Uh huh, I'm sure it does, Lee!" Sakura grabbed a roll of gauze and unraveling it. "Okay, I need you to sit up so I can put this on…do you need help, Lee-kun?"

"NO! NOT AT ALL SAKURA-CHAN!! I AM FINE, I CAN DO IT!" Lee slowly adjusted his position to sitting upright as the pinkette proceeded to wrap it around his torso.

Suddenly the door opened and a timid nurse stepped inside. "Um…Haruno-san? The Hokage wishes to see you in her office as soon as possible…It's important…"

Sakura smiled at the young nurse, "Okay, thank you Ami! Tell her I'll be there as soon as I finish with Lee!"

Ami nodded putting into mind Sakura's words closing the door.

Sakura sighed putting down the gauze on the bedside table. "Okay, Lee I have to go see Tsunade-sama. Um…I'll try to come and check up on you later. I'll see you, Lee!" Sakura hugged the bowl-cut haired boy, waved, and headed out the door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura rapped lightly on the wooden doors to Tsunade, otherwise known as the Fifth Hokage, and walked in. "You…called for me, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked up and smirked at the medic-nin, "Ah, Sakura. I'm glad to see you made it. Guess what I've done for you…!"

Sakura grimaced, "…oh, please don't tell me it's another date with some random guy in the village!!" "Oh, no. Better than that!"

"Its not some random guy?! YES! Who? WHO…is it Naruto." Sakura asked suspiciously.

Tsunade chuckled, "No, Sakura. It's not Naruto. And its not a date for that matter…it's a mission. For you…and guess where you're going!"

"…er-…OH! IS IT OTOKAGURE!? TO RESCUE SASUKE-KUN!?!"

Tsunade shook her head, "No. Sorry…um. More like…desert-y…sandy…hot..."

"SUNAKAGURE!?! WHAT!?!?"

"DING, DING, DING!! YOU WIN! Now give me $400!" Tsunade grinned at the green-eyed teenager.

Sakura sarcastically laughed, "Nice try, Tsunade-sama. Besides, I don't have my money on me. Anyway, you have my attention…why on earth would you send me to Suna…?"

Tsunade looked down at her desk reading an official looking scroll. "Well, it appears the Kazekage wishes that some of his medic-nin be trained better…since he knows they're basically crap, and can't do anything. He wants us to send our most skillful medical ninja over, to have a training class…there in Suna."

Sakura's mouth fell agape, "Most skillful?? Wait a minute…me?!"

"Yes Sakura. Did I stutter? Sakura you've been trained by myself, and you are very much qualified as the best medic-nin we have! Now you are going, and you are going to like it! Oh, but um. When you see him, don't talk to him the way you talk to me, missy. Oh, and also, don't be too surprised when you see him."

"Why would I be surprised?"

"Trust me. Just don't be surprised, okay?"

"Oookay…then…when do I leave?" Sakura felt a little uneasy.

"Well, he requested that you leave as soon as possible…so I think you should leave, today…in about an hour. I'm sure you know that it gets quite cold at night in Suna, so by any chance that you are still traveling by nightfall, you should bring a jacket."

"Uh huh, okay." Sakura replied, not focusing on what Tsunade said, typing to all of her friends on her cell phone, she'd be leaving for a mission.

"SAKURA! Did you hear a word I just said? Oh, by the way, I haven't a clue how long you'll be there…so you'd better learn to enjoy being there. You ought to go see him first thing once you arrive in Sunakagure. Now hurry up and get ready." The blonde woman instructed.

"Uh huh, okay." Sakura turned to walk out, still focused on her cell phone, failed to notice the door in front of her.

_WHAM! _

Sakura fell to the floor, holding her abnormally large forehead where a bruise had already started to form. "Ow…I'M OKAY!!" Sakura wobbled her way back to her feet regaining her composure. "Well, later, Tsunade-sama!!" Tsunade shook her head watching the girl head out for an adventure.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura trudged along in the sand, hours later carrying her backpack that held a jillion things within it. Her clothes were soaked with sweat that trickled down her body from the intense heat. The sun was going down and it was feeling cooler than before. A lot cooler.

When Sakura was just about to collapse, she approached the sandy gates of Sunakagure, where two Jonin stood guarding the entrance. They stopped her, noticing her headband. Sakura told them her mission and they let her pass through.

"OH! Wait, that reminds me," Sakura turned back to ask something. "Where's the Kazekage's tower?" The Sand Jonin kindly pointed out directions to her destination in a gruff voice. Sakura thanked him heading on her way.

For the second time that day, Sakura had to knock on a Kage's door. This time, for the Kazekage…reminding herself to be courteous and polite she slowly knocked on two large doors.

"…come in…"

Sakura quietly opened the door and entered the room. It looked similar to Tsunade-sama's only the walls were red. Sakura tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but his chair faced the other direction.

"Er...I was informed by the Hokage, to be sent here on a mission…?" The teenage girl uttered.

"Yes…but. You…are…not what I expected. A girl of your stature, the most skilled in your village…?"

Sakura frowned, "Yes, I am, thank you very much! I was trained by Tsunade herself!!"

He chuckled, "I'm sure you were…Sakura Haruno."

The pinkette gasped shocked he already knew her name. "Hey-wha-wait a minute! How do you know my name??"

He smirked turning his chair around, "Please, I still recognize that girly, loud voice."

"…YOU!?! HOW CAN YOU BE KAZEKAGE!?"

**YAY! I finished the first chapter! I hope it was okay, even though it was much shorter than the chapters for my other stories…I actually want them that way though…I want this story to have at least…maybe twenty-ish chapters. Did you guys like it? Hope you liked, please review!!**

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um…Not too thrilled about the first chapter's results…I'm guessing it's because people ignored the summary that shows up before you click the story…anyway, maybe it'll change this chapter? Here's chapter two. Oh, Shukaku is not in Gaara, so Gaara can sleep in this story.**

**Summary:**_While caring for Lee in the hospital Sakura is called to the Hokage's office for a new mission. The mission? To help train Sunakagure's medic-nin. Once upon arrival there, she is in surprisement of who is Kazekage. But then what happens when Sasuke returns and wants Sakura for himself? Starts off LeexSakura-ish. But will be a love triangle of GaaxSakuxSasu. When the story nears the final chapter, I will have a voting thing for readers to vote Sasuke or Gaara._

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, ****Gaara would be mine…and the show would be named 'Gaara' XD**

**Regular talking or what's happening**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s)**_

**Inner Self, Demon talking**

**Wind, Sound, and a Cherry Blossom**

"How in the hell are _**you**_ Kazekage?!?" Sakura insulted.

"That's no way to talk to someone of higher authority, Haruno." The man growled at our favorite pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura squinted, "Wait…who are you again? Take off the hat mister!" She crossed her arms.

Sakura could tell he smirked from within the shadows that covered his face. He slowly stood up and walked over to Sakura, stopping inches from her.

Sakura stepped back blushing and being intimidated by his height, still being short for her age standing at 5'3. "Er-...umm…personal space much?!"

He smirked again, "I don't believe in personal space…" He moved forward again.

Sakura's mind raced thinking of what do to. _Oh, my, God. This guy sounds like a perv!! Just like Kakashi-sensei…but….he sounds kind of familiar…where do I know him from damnit?!? _

Sakura's hand reached up to remove the mysterious Kazekage's white and blue hat. His own hand shot out, grabbing her hand just before she could grasp it. He growled again, "Don't touch the hat…"

He continued, "You know, Haruno….you've filled out…last we met…during the Chunnin Exams…much curvier…I see you kept your hair short…it looks better that way…How is Naruto…? Has he recovered over the years?"

Sakura stuttered, "N-Naruto?? Why do you care about him…unless…OKAY I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! WHO ARE YOU!?"

"You really want to know who I am, Haruno?"

Sakura yelled, "…if I asked who you are…DON'T YOU THINK I'D WANT TO KNOW!?!"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

Sakura huffed, "Well jeez, for a Kazekage you don't know much!!"

Sakura could tell he was glaring at her from under his hat. He spoke again, "I asked you, how is Naruto?"

Sakura stuck out her tongue, "I'm not telling you!"

Suddenly out of nowhere sand shot out and pinned Sakura to the wall. Sakura struggled against the sand trying to kick and punch her way out, but to no avail. He slowly walked up to her, placing his face in front of hers.

"Unless you plan on using that…I suggest you put that back in your mouth…" He smirked at her, and released the sand from her body. He turned his back on her and poofed to his desk.

Sakura rubbed her arms and legs checking to see if she had any minor injuries. _Ugh, I can't believe I have to take orders from this jerk. And what the hell was with that sand-…OMG NO WAY. Holy crap, that can't be Gaara, can it!? I mean he was freaking psycho at the Chunnin Exams! But the sand…it was a little slow…if it is Gaara it must be the side effects to not having Shukaku inside him anymore…hmm…I wonder…_

Sakura slinked over to the Kazekage's desk and sat on the end of it. He didn't look up from his paperwork. Sakura scooted closer to him, unzipped her top a little so it showed more cleavage, and played with her hair twirling it around her finger. He still didn't look up.

Sakura coughed, "AHEM. Gaara…" She purred.

He finally lifted his head up, "…what-I MEAN WHAT ABOUT HIM!?" He put his head down again pretending to work.

"…oh, for the love of!!" Sakura grabbed his hat and put it on. The mysterious Kazekage was not as mysterious as Sakura had thought, turning out to be our favorite redhead.

"WHAT THE HELL, GIVE ME MY HAT!" The redhead growled at the pinkette. Sakura laughed, "Hmm…I think not. I think I'll keep it!"

"What the hell are you doing on my desk…like that, in the first place? Get off my desk now."

"Mmm…I think not." Sakura smiled at the young Kazekage taking note of his new features. He'd matured a lot, his face showing more manly characteristics. His hair had not changed much; it was still messy, though it was much longer than it had been last they met. Sakura could also tell that the rings around his eyes had not been so heavily dark, which hinted that he'd been getting sleep.

The redhead growled again standing up, "Give me my hat now, or you die."

"Mmm…nope! So, anyway, Gaara-sama, what's my mission thingy…or whatever…you know because you wanted help with a medic-nin…and HERE I AM!! OMG DID YOU KNOW ITS FRICKING HOT HERE?!? I ALMOST DIED OF HEAT STROKE ON MY WAY TO SUNA OMG!!" Sakura ranted on and on.

Gaara ignored her and sat back down continuing to work.

"…DON'T IGNORE ME, BUDDY!! I TRAVELED IN THE FRIGGING HOT SUN TO GET HERE AND YOU WONT EVEN TELL ME WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO!!"

Gaara looked up at Sakura glaring at her. "…First, Shut…up! Second, give me my damned hat. Thirdly, it's Kazekage-sama. Fourthly, your mission is to train my medic-nin. You are to spend as much time here in Suna, until I think my ninja are good enough. You work from 11 to 5, Monday through Saturday. You get Sunday's off. Is that understood?"

Sakura nodded trying to take in all of the information. "Um…yeah, but I have one question, _Kazekage_-sama…where do I stay…I mean I don't really have any money…" Sakura stared at her shoes uncomfortably.

"I'm sure-"

The door burst open and a sweaty familiar blonde kunoichi ran inside. "KANKURO-TOLD-SAKURA-MISSION-HERE!!!"

"HOMG TEMARI!!" "SAKURA!!" The two girls glomped each other instantly catching up with each other.

"…TEMARI!!" Gaara yelled from across the room apparently getting a headache, as he held his head.

"What, baby brother? Take Sakura to the hospital to teach and whatever? OKAY!! Where's she gonna stay? OMG SHE CAN STAY WITH US!!"

Gaara immediately disagreed, "No, Temari, the house is crazy enough with us three; we don't need Sakura causing more chaos."

"SHE'S STAYING AT THE HOUSE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT BABY BROTHER!!" Temari stomped out of Gaara's office with Sakura grinning, following close behind her.

**This chapter was a little longer than I expected…since I changed the summary and everything, I hope I'll get more story hits and reviews? Anyway, thanks for reading, **_**please**_** review!!!**

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, so after this chapter, I'm going to stop putting up the whole summary so if you need to randomly remember what it is, it'll be on one of the first three chapters. Secondly, I'm glad I'm getting reviews, and many story alerts…but I would like more reviews and within them you guys telling me what you liked about the chapter. It lets me know that you guys enjoyed the chapter or whatever. Um…bad news, I'm not sure if I really want to continue this story anymore…I've thought a lot about it…and I really don't know. BUT! If I do delete this story, I have another one in my brain…that is also GaaxSakuxSasu centered with the other various pairings. Anyway, sorry for the huge note, here's the third chapter, and screw waiting until the story nears the end…START VOTING **_**NOW**_** FOR GAARA OR SASUKE!!!**

**Summary:**_Tsunade appoints Sakura to a new mission in Suna.__The mission: To help train Sunakagure's medic-nin. Once upon arrival there, she is in surprisement of who is Kazekage. But then what happens when Sasuke returns and wants Sakura for himself? Main pairing is a love triangle of GaaxSakuxSasu. _

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, ****Gaara would be mine…and the show would be named 'Gaara' XD**

**Regular talking or what's happening**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s)**_

**Inner Self, Demon talking**

**Wind, Sound, and a Cherry Blossom**

"Er-Temari are you sure I won't be a bother, staying with the three of you?" Sakura asked the blonde. "I mean I hate being a burden and everything…"

Temari grinned, "No-Gaara will probably have a cow about it, but uh, Kankuro won't er…mind since…he's Kankuro…and you know."

Sakura laughed, "Oh, yeah of course. Kankuro's the perv in the family, Gaara the crazy one, and Temari the one who can't cook, am I right?"

"HEYY! I can so cook…just not edible…things…" Temari scowled. "And…Gaara isn't _that_ crazy anymore; he's actually pretty tolerable nowadays…and he can sleep for a couple hours a night at that!"

"I'm sure you can, Temari. I'm just kidding. NOT! Haha, kidding, kidding. So, Gaara-I mean…_Kazekage-sama_, told me my hours and everything…so, where is this hospital thing of yours?"

"Er-…it's around…somewhere. OH! There it is heh." Temari sped up running toward the hospital doors holding it open for Sakura.

Sakura walked inside looking around. It looked almost exactly identical to the one back in Kohonakagure. The walls were the same as were the tiling, and the front desk was in the same spot, the lighting was no different, and even the plants looked the same.

"Wow…it's just like home!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yep, pretty much, so come on, I'll take you to your room where you'll teach." Temari lead the way to a room a few hallways and doors down.

As Temari opened the door Sakura saw a large group of female Sunakagure kunoichi and a few male shinobi. Once Sakura entered, their heads all snapped forward, watched Sakura intently and flinched thinking she'd flip out and kill them all as Sakura touched things on her desk.

"Er-Temari? Are they always this twitchy?" Sakura motioned toward her class.

Temari whispered back, "Oh, no. It's just their last sensei was a little…um…cuckoo. And he had to leave last Sunday, so their classes were cancelled last week. But he said they were a really good group and you shouldn't have trouble…"

"Ah…I see. So, where did they leave off?"

"He didn't-" Temari stopped in mid-sentence seeing one of the students hands were up. "Yes, what is it Hana?"

The girl presumed to be Hana spoke nervously, "Um…Akita-sensei was teaching us how to heal stab wounds, Temari-san…"

"Right…so if you need anything else, just holler around for me okay, Sakura? I'll be hanging here for a little bit longer." Temari made a small wave and left the room.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked around at the wide-eyed ninja who stared at her watching her every move. She flattened her hair and fixed her clothes.

"Okay…um. I'm your new sensei, Sakura Haruno…but I'd really prefer if you all just called me Sakura, instead of Haruno-san…or whatever Gaara told you to call me, I don't like being professional."

The class gasped at her saying the redheaded Kazekage's name.

"SHE SAID KAZEKAGE-SAMA'S NAME!!!! I'M TELLING HIM!!!" One of the prissy looking girls stood up and yelled at Sakura accusingly heading for the door.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to the door blocking the girl from leaving, holding out a kunai. "…sit down, or I will use this. Yes, I did call Kazekage-sama, Gaara…that _is_ his name. Why? Does he not let anyone speak it or something?"

The class all nodded. "Haruno-san, he forbids it…no one knows why…he just does! The only people he allows to call him that are Temari-san and Kankuro-san…"

Sakura scowled, "…hmm…well, we'll have to change that. I will not tell Gaara, chill everyone, that any of you, if any, call him that on accident. And trust me, he wouldn't hurt me. And furthermore, I told you, call me Sakura!"

"Hai, Sakura-san!"

Sakura sighed knowing they wouldn't learn and gave up. "Okay, so, Hana you said that Akita-sensei left you off on healing stab wounds, am I correct?"

"Hai, Sakura-san…he left last Friday, when we had just started learning to do it…"

"Stab wounds…okay! That's easy. Everyone watch me closely…" Sakura pulled out another kunai and held it out to her arm.

"HARUNO-SAN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO-" A boy from the back of the room cried out in shock.

Before he could finish his sentence, Sakura jammed the kunai knife into her lower arm area avoiding the vital spot, and pulled it back out. Blood poured from her arm and onto the floor. Sakura winced in pain but calmly walked over to the sink and cleaned off the blood covered kunai. She slowly walked back over to the center of the room and held out her arm. Sakura was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy as she stood, but overcame it.

"Alright, everyone, come closer…you need to watch this up close and personal…"

The class huddled in tight to see the feat Sakura was about to perform for them.

"Okay, what do you do first? Um…how about you? What's your name?" Sakura pointed to a shorthaired blonde girl with bright green eyes.

"My name's Kimi, and…um…you make sure you have enough um…chakra?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes, that's right, very good Kimi. Then what? How about you, buddy?" She motioned to a brunette boy with dark almost black eyes.

"Er…you…gather up the chakra into your hands? The name's Kenji." The boy said attempting to be cool and blushing, trying to not look at Sakura.

Sakura laughed seeing this, "That is correct, Kenji! Now, to speed things up, since I'm feeling a tad dizzy, I'm going to heal myself right now, everyone watch closely…"

The pinkette raised her left hand to her right lower arm focusing her chakra on it. Her hand began to glow a faint shade of jade green. Soon, the blood flow started to cease and the wound began to heal itself. Moments later, the wound that had been there before left no trace of itself and was gone from sight. The class gasped and made 'ooo's' and 'ahhh's' at the sight.

Hours Later After Class

Sakura tiredly walked slowly trying to find her way back to the Sand Siblings mansion. She searched every street and asked a bunch of the citizens, but most of them said they didn't know. Sakura figured she might as well just give up and check into a hotel…but being her clumsy self, she tripped over her own feet.

Sakura held out her arms to stop her fall but a hand reached out and froze her in her spot, putting her upright. She looked to see who her savior was and gazed straight into familiar pale green and black rimmed eyes. The pinkette blushed at her stupidity.

"Um…thanks Gaara-sama. Er-…I can't find my way to the mansion…?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "I figured as much. Follow me…" He headed off in a direction with Sakura in tow.

Little did they know, as the two conversed, onyx black eyes were watching them closely.

**I told you guys I was working on the chapters while I edited! Heh, I guess the editing didn't take as long as I thought…Anyway, wonder who the person is? Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you liked, and DON'T FORGET TO VOTE SASUKE OR GAARA!!**

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	4. WHEE UPDATE!

**I'm glad I'm getting reviews, and many story alerts…but I would like more reviews and within them you guys telling me what you liked about the chapter. It lets me know that you guys enjoyed the chapter or whatever. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter, and screw waiting until the story nears the end…START VOTING **_**NOW**_** FOR GAARA OR SASUKE!!!**

**Summary:**_Tsunade appoints Sakura to a new mission in Suna.__The mission: To help train Sunakagure's medic-nin. Once upon arrival there, she is in surprisement of who is Kazekage. But then what happens when Sasuke returns and wants Sakura for himself? Main pairing is a love triangle of GaaxSakuxSasu. _

_**Sasuke- 2 votes**_

_**Gaara- zip.**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, ****Gaara would be mine…and the show would be named 'Gaara' XD**

**Regular talking or what's happening**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s)**_

**Inner Self, Demon talking**

**Wind, Sound, and a Cherry Blossom**

Sakura trailed close behind Gaara uncomfortably as they walked through the late night. They strolled in complete silence. Sakura had to take much larger strides, since she was much shorter.

They approached a long walkway where a stone fence began to form around them. She followed the young Kazekage through the fence and to the front door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Gaara inserted it into the keyhole and opened the door in.

"I'M HOME!!" Gaara's yell echoed through the immense house.

Sakura coughed, "Um…I'm here too…" She grinned up at him.

"…Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, _WE'RE_ HOME BECAUSE THE PRINCESS FROM KOHONA INSISTS ON SAYING SHE'S HERE TOO!"

Sakura frowned at this.

Footsteps could be heard coming from upstairs thundering toward them. It was Kankuro. He practically leaped over the stair railing and landed on the ground.

"WHERE'S THE PRINCESS?!? WHERE'S THE MEGA HOTTIE?!? PRINCESS' ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HOT MAN!!" Kankuro screamed excitedly and frantically looking around.

Sakura giggled, "Um…hey, Kankuro-kun."

"GAARA, WHAT THE FUCK!? SHE AINT NO PRINCESS! But…she's still hot. Hehe…" Kankuro raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively at the pinkette.

Sakura stepped back disgusted, "Ugh…and I notice you're still as perverted as ever, Kankuro…nice to see you too."

"DO I HEAR SAKURA??" Temari skidded to where the others were coming from literally NOWHERE.

"TEM-CHAN!!" Sakura grabbed the blonde Sand kunoichi and held her in a tight hug. "Nice to see you again…after a long what four, five hours? BUT SERIOUSLY HOW DO YOU STAND THE HEAT?!"

The Sand Siblings replied, "We're used to it."

"…yeah well, teach me to get used to it!!!" Sakura whined.

"..Nah." Kankuro laughed.

"So, Sakura did you get anything to eat while at work with the little monsters-I mean angels?" Temari started up the stairs after looking at the wall clock. Sakura nodded. "By the way, figure out where you're sleeping because it's late. And, let's just already rule out Kankuro, hmm?"

"Awww…" Kankuro frowned.

"YES! Okay then…hmm. Gaara-sama, or…Temari…? Hmmm. HMMM. Big decision! A guy…or, a girl who's my best friend…sister of the guy…hmm. I wonder?" Sakura pondered sarcastically.

"Yes…pray tell who is it you choose…?" Gaara said in sarcastic monotone.

"Oh come on Gaara, don't play like that, you _so_ know you want her in your bed!!" Kankuro nudged the youngest sibling.

"Kankuro, I could honestly care less if she was stark butt naked right now. I don't care. I'm going to bed." Gaara slammed his door shut.

"Jeez, sounds like he wants you, Sakura-chan!" Kankuro grinned. "I mean, talking about you being naked…whoo! Giving me the jingles!"

"…OH MY GOSH, KANKURO YOU ARE NOT!!" Temari yelled freaked out.

"Hehehe…maaaaybe…" The puppet master laughed.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Anyway, thanks for letting me stay with you guys, Tem-chan! I just don't want to be a hindrance…" Sakura smiled emerging from the bedroom clad in her pajamas.

"Oh, no don't worry about it Sakura, its fine! Besides, we need something to spice up this boring household. And I need someone I can talk to aside from my pillows. You've no idea how hard it is to live with both of them!" Temari jumped into her mostly all purple bedspread and sheets.

Sakura quickly joined her and grabbed a pillow. "Temari…!" Sakura grinned throwing her pillow back to only be smacked in the face with another courtesy of Temari.

"ACK!" Sakura fell flat on her back into the bed. "TEM-CHAN!!"

"SUCKER! You really ought to try harder Sakura." Temari smirked down at the pinkette.

WHACK!

Temari flew off the bed into Gaara's wall and descended the wall. "KAMI, Sakura! That hurt!" Temari got up and fixed her clothing.

"Heh, don't loose your guard!" Sakura laughed hurtled another one at Temari's face. Temari leaped out of the way and landed into a handstand. The pillow slammed hard into Gaara's wall that separated the siblings' rooms.

"DAMNIT, TEMARI, STOP IT! I HAVE TO GET UP EARLY FOR WORK!" Gaara shouted at the two who simply giggled.

Temari lunged for another pillow to start another fight, but as soon as she hit the mattress, she was conked out.

Sakura scoffed, "…pansy."

The green-eyed teen yawned. "Hm…I guess it's time to hit the hay…" The pinkette fell into the bed, letting sleep overtake her.

It seemed like only minutes that Sakura had been asleep, but it had in fact been a few hours. But, at the hour, Sakura awoke to the sound of footsteps echoing through the house mansion thing.

"Eh…? What the crap…who's up at freaking midnight…!?!" Sakura wobbled out of Temari's bed, slowly walked to the door, wrenched it open, and glanced outside just in time to see a shadow heading down the stairs.

Sakura shook her pigtailed friend violently. "Hey, Temari! Wake up!"

"NANI?!" Temari screamed as her eyes shot open.

Sakura winced, "Uhh…someone is in the house…or is leaving it…"

"…no, Sakura. It's probably Gaara getting up to do something…relax." Temari lay back down in her bed.

"Ugh, come on Temari! It's 12:30, what would he be doing at this hour??" Sakura insisted, her anger rising.

Temari replied sleepily, "Sakura if you're so interested on what Gaara does at night, go ask him…"

Sakura screeched, "TEMARI!!!! UGH! Fine, I will. But you're coming with!" Sakura grabbed Temari and dragged her downstairs following the echo.

Temari and Sakura looked around the kitchen searching for the figure, but couldn't find it. Suddenly, Temari pointed out the window, "Sakura, look!"

Sakura's head whipped about turning to see the figure she'd been looking for. "That's Gaara-sama…or the person! Come on Temari!"

The pinkette and the wind user rushed outside trailing behind the running silhouette. They ran past the buildings in the immense village. Sakura glanced up at the highest point of the tower as they went past the Kazekage's tower. The shadowed figure ran out of the village heading for the desert.

The figure stopped abruptly. Sakura didn't see why it did, until another new shadow appeared leaping down from the sandy cliffs. This new person stood before the one Sakura and Temari had followed. It looked as if the two were going to fight.

"Temari…I don't think we should've followed this person…" Sakura whispered nervously.

Temari whispered back harshly, "You think??"

The figure the two teenage girls followed turned to face them. "…Temari? Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?? You'll get hurt."

"Gaara? What the hell are _you_ doing out her little brother??" Temari scolded.

The figure turned around to reveal that it was in fact Gaara. The Kazekage walked closer to the two females. "…it's none of your concern, Temari. I'm sixteen, I'm the Kazekage…I can take care of myself. I'm not a child anymore, Temari." The redhead faced the other shadowy figure slowly moving toward it.

Temari stuttered, "Sabaku no Gaara you get back here right now! I'm your big sister!"

Gaara didn't move. "Temari, I have to do this. He might threaten my village." The pale green-eyed teen stood in his stance folding his arms.

_(A/N: FIGHTING SCENE! Okay, I'm sure some of you might know…I SUCK AT FIGHTS! So if this part blows, I apologize!! DX Oh don't forget, Shukaku isn't in Gaara!)_

"Are you ready, Gaara? You might learn something…" The figure sneered.

Gaara could tell he was smirking within the shadows of the darkness. The redhead snarled back, "And so will you. You'll learn to not mess with me. Or to mess with my village…"

The silhouette leapt forward throwing a good roundhouse kick at the demon of the sand. By reflex, Gaara's sand shot up defending himself. The figure continued; thrusting a fist and foot wherever he thought might work. It didn't. The figure stepped back to rest. Gaara's sand flew out grabbing the legs of the assailant. Gaara attempted to throw the man but when he released the figure and it hit the wall, it turned into a log.

_Shimatta…a substitution jutsu. Okay…not in the front, left, right, up, down…kuso! _Gaara flipped around to see the figure directly behind him making hand signs.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" The figure yelled as flames spewed from his mouth flying at Gaara.

The Kazekage hadn't time to react fast enough to make his sand defend, as his reflexes were slower without Shukaku. _Sometimes_ he wished he still had Shukaku. Gaara slammed into the ground being hit with the fire. He winced having slight burns across his skin. The figure slowly advanced on the fallen Kazekage.

"Temari…we've got to do something! That person will kill Gaara-sama!" Sakura whispered frantically.

Temari whispered back, "I know, Sakura! But listen. I've got a plan, to help Gaara."

"Oh…really, you must learn your fast plans from Shika, eh?"

Temari blushed, "Iie! Anyway…listen up…"

Back to Gaara and the figure, Gaara slowly winced as he stood back up.

"Ready for more, Kazekage? You asked for it!" The silhouette unleashed an unnecessarily overly large sword.

_OH, COME ON!!_ Gaara swore expecting Shukaku to make a demented remark like ripping to shreds or maiming him. Sometimes he actually missed Shukaku. But not really.

The figure ran toward Gaara lashing out with the sword. The Kazekage managed to leap out of the way for the first couple of swings of the sword. Gaara took a couple back flips away from his opponent trying to get breathing space.

_Kami…I can't believe he's got a sword now! THAT'S JUST GREAAT! Shimatta…I don't know if I can do this without Shukaku…I've got to try. I won't let this guy get Temari or Sakura. _Gaara's eyes averted to his sister and the pink haired kunoichi.

The pale green, pupil-less Kazekage's eyes turned back to the shadowy figure just in time to see him dashing at himself. Gaara reached out and his sand followed suit re-grabbing at the legs of his opponent. It worked. Gaara swung his arm around as if throwing a lasso and the sand did the same, finally slamming the shadowed man into the nearby cliff. The man fell into a crumpled heap. It wasn't a substitution this time. Gaara smirked triumphantly and turning his back on the figure. The redhead started to head over to his sister and Sakura until-

"GAARA-SAMA, LOOK OUT!!" Sakura screamed pointing behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Gaara yelled.

The figure swung his mighty unnecessarily overly large sword at Gaara. Gaara flew back onto his back holding his upper arm. Blood bled out of his arm where the slash of his skin and clothing was.

"Heh…by the way, my sword is smothered with fast acting poison…"

"…GAARA!! Okay, time for a new plan, Sakura!! I'll distract this bastard, while you get Gaara away from him and remove the poison. If you can extract the poison like you did for Kankuro a year ago, you can do it again, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai. But hurry Temari, it might take me a while to drag him out of the way!" Sakura ran toward the redhead.

"Hey, asshole, get away from my little brother!!" Temari launched a wind attack at the mysterious figure.

Sakura reached Gaara and began to pull him from the fight to a safer spot. Once she had, she immediately started seeing if her medical training had improved.

"Sa-Sak…Sakura…I feel…so-so weak…" Gaara muttered faintly.

"Gaara-sama, don't talk…you'll waste the energy you have left…now hold still. I'm going to extract the poison..." Sakura placed her hands on Gaara's upper arm. Her palms soon glowed a faint green as she sent her chakra into his body.

_I can't let Gaara-sama die…not again…Chiyo-san isn't here anymore to bring him back this time…oh how I wish that jutsu didn't have that side effect…_

As Temari fought the stranger, Sakura frantically tried to heal Gaara's poison wound. It wasn't going well. Just as Kankuro had a year ago, Gaara was writhing around on the ground in extreme pain. Sakura desperately needed Temari's help to hold him down.

"Gaara-sama! STOP MOVING! Do you want to die??" Sakura yelled getting frustrated.

Gaara shook his head innocently, "Uh uh…not again. It's like…so boring being dead…yeah."

Sakura sighed, "…so…Gaara-sama should do what…?"

"…be good…??"

"YES! NOW STOP MOVING!"

Gaara decided to be a good boy and control himself while dealing with the affliction in his arm. Sakura regained her calm and took a deep breath again. Sakura focused her remaining chakra to her palms and put them on the redhead's upper arm.

_Kami…I wish Tem-chan would hurry the hell up with that bastard!!_

"Sakura."

"EEP!" Sakura flipped around landing on Gaara's stomach in shock.

"…what…are…you…doing?" Temari laughed at the sight.

"Hmm…pretty comfy-wait what??" Sakura muttered to herself and then blushing.

Temari smirked, "You…are…laying…ontop…of…my…littlest…brother…"

"NO I'M NOT!!"

Temari pointed and laughed harder. "Um…yeah I think so."

Gaara coughed unnecessarily really loud, "…CAN I HAVE MY BREATHING SPACE BACK NOW?!"

"…oh. My bad…" Sakura blushed again and sat up off of Gaara.

"Okay, getting serious now, Sakura have you healed Gaara?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai. I wrapped his arm and took out the poison. Here it is, I put it in a vial so we might figure something about who did this."

"That won't be necessary, Sakura…I know who it is. Here, the guy wanted me to give this to you before he escaped." Temari handed the pinkette kunoichi an envelope.

Sakura gave Temari a questionable look. "…should I open it? I mean…it could be a trap…"

"Sakura, I highly doubt that if he wanted to kill us all like that, he would've done it already…instead of bailing on the fight. I, as the Kazekage, order you." Gaara stated bluntly.

The emerald-eyed girl scoffed, "You're not my village leader, but okay." Sakura took a deep breath and whipped out a kunai, slitting the envelope open. She pulled out a piece of parchment and read it out loud for them to hear.

"_Hello, Ouka._

_I trust you've been well. It's been a long time. You look absolutely beautiful._ _I see that your fighting abilities have improved greatly. Which is amazing, because yet four years ago…all you did was call my name when there was trouble…but no. That's not the story tonight…you immediately went into battle, attempting to heal the Kazekage. And no, this was not written during the fight. You see, Sakura-chan…my Sharingan, now sees into the future. A new feature I discovered. It let me know exactly when and how the fight would go down. I escaped from Temari for a reason. I know you will come and seek me out Sakura…there's a small piece in your heart still yearns for Sasuke-kun to come back. And guess what?_

_I'm back. _

_Sasuke" _

**Alrighty, first, I know the Sharingan actually can't do that, but go along with it, kay? YEY SASUKE'S FINALLY HERE! Will Sakura pursue Sasuke like he said she would? Okay, I'm sure some of you are like, WHAZZAT MEAN?? Some of the words I used are Japanese, and I will translate for you.**

**Kuso: means shit or damn…in this case, I used it as shit. **

**Shimatta: means damn**

**Kami: Japanese word for God**

**Hai: pretty much explains itself but it means yes or okay**

**Iie: means no**

**Ouka: means Cherry Blossom, I will use this as Sasuke's nickname for Sakura**

**Nani: means what**

**I think that's all of them. I know, GAHHHH huge long butt chapter! But it was good, right? Please review, I love reviews, tell me what you liked about the chapter…and OH if my fighting scene was okay!! Love you all!!**

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	5. i finally updated!

**Keep telling me what you guys liked about the chapters within the reviews! It lets me know that you guys enjoyed the chapter or whatever. Thank you, for all the nice reviews! I brought Inner Sakura into the story, because she keeps it entertaining. This does not mean Shukaku will return either, though. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter, and screw waiting until the story nears the end…KEEP VOTING FOR GAARA OR SASUKE!!! **

_**Sasuke- 2 votes**_

_**Gaara- 4 votes**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, ****Gaara would be mine…and the show would be named 'Gaara' XD**

**Regular talking or what's happening**

_**Thinking or emphasis on word(s)**_

**Inner Self, Demon talking**

**Wind, Sound, and a Cherry Blossom**

"Sa-…Sasuke-kun-" Sakura trailed off as she fainted falling to the sand.

Temari sighed, "Great, medic's down. Gaara can you walk and help me carry Sakura, or at least wake her up?"

Gaara nodded struggling to stand up, but made it. He picked up Sakura and threw her over his uninjured shoulder. _Kami, she's like a feather…weighs absolutely nothing…_

Later, Sakura awoke wrapped up in a soft bed. She sat up and saw the Sand Siblings staring at her. "…er-…what?"

"You fainted, Sakura-chan." Kankuro stated bluntly.

Sakura blinked not remembering any of it. "Wha-really? I fainted??"

They all nodded. "Don't you remember? Kankuro wasn't there…but you fainted after you read the note from Sasuke…"

"…so…he's back then…isn't he…?"

Gaara sighed, "Yes. The person Temari and I fought against, and let escape, was Sasuke Uchiha, who is now presumed to be a missing-nin…having killed Orochimaru…and forming his own squad." He rubbed his upper arm.

Sakura reached into her medic-nin belt pockets and pulled out some pain reliever. She took out two pills and handed them to Gaara. He looked at her quizzically.

"…what do you want me to do with these?"

Sakura said sarcastically, "I want you to stick those up your ass."

Gaara looked at her with a disturbed look, "…are you serious?"

The pinkette nodded, "Yup."

"…er-okay…" Gaara got up to leave for the bathroom-

"Are you seriously doing it?" Sakura interrupted.

"…you told me to…so I am…"

"I was kidding. I want you to take them."

"Okay, I am."

"NOT THAT WAY! THROUGH YOUR MOUTH AND SWALLOWING!!" Sakura yelled.

Gaara felt like an idiot, "…oh." He sat back down taking the pills.

"Apparently Gaara doesn't get the sarcasm concept…!" Kankuro snorted rolling on the floor laughing.

"KANKURO SHUT UP! You don't get the concepts that girls don't want you. Especially Sakura!!" Temari yelled.

Kankuro sniffed, "That was harsh dude…"

"Sorry, Kanky." Temari called her middle sibling by his childhood name.

"Right…well, anyway, what should we do about Sasuke, Gaara-sama?" Sakura got serious though her mind was racing of thoughts about him.

"Uchiha is obviously going to find a place to hide, and probably has been since he got that supposed 'vision' from his Sharingan…it would be nearby the village gates. I can't imagine what he could possibly want…but other than to help that pedophile, Orochimaru destroy my village. What I don't understand is why he left with giving Temari a note for Sakura, returning five years after he left Kohona." Gaara thought out loud.

"Okay, so then what should we do, Gaara?" Temari polished off spots of blood from her fan.

Gaara furrowed his inexistent brows, "…Kankuro, get a hold of Baki, tell him that everyone, and I mean **everyone**, is to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and for signs of Sasuke Uchiha. And as of now, Sakura…"

The pinkette glanced at the Kazekage, "Yes?"

"…you are to stay by my side at all times. There's a reason he sent a letter specifically to you. I'm not exactly sure why, and I don't want to know what will happen if I leave you alone. I fear he may find a way using you, to eliminate the village."

"Er-…Hai. I will not leave your side…unless directed to so do." Sakura stated.

Gaara looked at the bedside clock and sighed. "I guess I'd better get ready for work…sometimes I really hate being Kazekage…" The redhead got up again and headed for the bathroom.

"…HOLD IT!! THIS IS GAARA'S ROOM!?!" Sakura leaped off the bed in shock.

Kankuro laughed, "Yeah…couldn't you tell with all the black and red…and red…and…red…and oh look, more red?"

Sakura giggled at her stupidity, "Um…noooo…"

"...dang…you are slow." Kankuro stood up and left the room. "Right. Well, I'm going to tell Baki the news."

"I'll come with you!" Sakura grinned.

Kankuro shook his head seriously, "No. You're supposed to be at Gaara's side at all times, remember?"

"Wha-…oh. Aww...I can take care of myself!"

"No you can't. Now just stay, will ya? I don't want Gaara yelling at me saying it's my fault you disappeared."

"…but it will be your fault. Stupid."

"WILL YOU JUST-AGH, just stay! JEEZ! Women are so aggravating…Shikamaru is right…females are troublesome." He walked out of the room, closing the door.

Sakura pouted, sitting back down on Gaara's mongo-sized bed. She lay on her back, embracing the comfy-ness of the furniture. The pinkette grabbed a black pillow and sniffed it. It smelled spicy…and with a hint of blood in it…but surprisingly, Sakura liked the scent.

"What are you doing…?"

Sakura whooshed around to see a half-naked, wearing nothing but a towel, and _**wet**_, Gaara. His auburn locks were tousled about and clung to his head. Sakura could visibly see water drip down his defined arms and stomach. She held back drool.

_No, no, no! I'm not about to fall in love with him! I'm on a mission…and the distance would be troubling…But…Sasuke's back…will I fall in love with him again…? I wonder if he's changed…like Gaara has…_

"Sakura…"

"Huh?" Sakura came out of La-La-Land and noticed Gaara was standing in front of her fully clothed.

**Aww…I wanted to stare longer…**

_Huh…I thought you disappeared like ages ago!_

**NOPE! I just went on vacation…, I got lost in the city…, and…I went to get milk…OKAY FINE I GOT KIDNAPPED. Point is…I'm back. So there. **

_Yay…I was happy with you gone. Guys gave me weird looks when I had random outbursts because of you!_

**They still do, stupid. **

"WHAT?! THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Sakura yelled out. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

**Way to go…you're scaring a mega hottie. **

_So not scaring him. __He__ scares people. _

**How can a hottie like that scare people??**

_I don't know…apparently because remember when he used to kill people back then…yeah. Whatever. Go away please?_

**Nope. I'm here to stay!**

_Joy? _

**Hey, you should be happy I'm back. I'm here to make your life awesome again. And have I heard that Sasuke-kun is back?**

_Ugh…yes…he is back. Apparently I have to stay by Gaara-sama's side at all times because of Sasuke. He thinks that Sasuke is trying to use me to destroy the village. _

…**Wait. Gaara? The kid who almost killed Sasuke and Naruto back when? Who was all like "GAH I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" And…stuff? **

_Yes…that Gaara. Do you know any other Gaara's? _

**-Big breath- Um…no. Dang…I like the new Gaara-kun! Change is good. Very, very good. –Drool- **

"STOP THAT! BAD INNER SAKURA!"

Gaara chuckled, "Uh…what?"

Sakura blushed, "Er…nothing. Heh. I…gotta…go. BYE!" She leaped off the bed and headed for the door, but Gaara gently caught her by the arm.

"No. You have to stay at my side...at all times. Remember? Jeez I swear. You must have short term memory or something, Pinky."

"…what did you call me…?"

"Yes. That's right. I said it. What are you going to do…Pinky?"

Sakura screeched, "NO! YOU WILL NOT EVER CALL ME THAT!" She gave him a nice punch in the stomach.

"Oyy…not there…that's almost the package...watch it!" Gaara fell to the floor with a raspy voice. "Not…cool…"

"You deserved it….jerk."

"You know. I don't believe it's common courtesy to call the Kazekage a 'jerk'…I do believe that I can throw you in jail."

Sakura grinned, "I'd like to see that."

Gaara stood up, "Is that so…?" He stepped toward Sakura.

"Er…yeah…?"

"Interesting…"

Sakura blushed again, noticing the closeness of their faces, "Uhm…yeah…it is interesting?"

"So…what would you say if I did this…?" Gaara moved again, pushing Sakura up against the wall, cornering her.

"Uh...uh…uh…"

**DO SOMETHING GIRL! **

_LIKE?! He's trying to kiss me!!_

**I don't know. He's a hottie…you're a hottie…you are up against the wall…your faces are inches from each others...hm…I wonder.**

_Kiss him?_

**YES! **

_But-wha…no…he can make the move!_

**I think he is…**

Sakura focused back on reality and saw that Gaara was in fact 'making the move'. His lips came closer, and closer and were about to touch her own, when the Gaara's bedroom door suddenly slammed open, and a ready-for-the-day Temari stepped inside.

"GAARA, SAKURA!!" She called.

"…damnit…" Gaara growled.

**AHHH THAT WAS HOT!! DO IT AGAIN GAARA-KUN!**

_BE QUIET! GO BACK TO LA-LA-LAND!!_

"Gaara, Sakura where are-OH MY GOD."

**I know I know…this is like…**_**months**_** late. I am so sorry…I just got so caught up in writing my two newest stories, that it took me a while to get back into writing Naruto again. Anyway, yes I know this chapter is also extremely short…but it's a new chapter. So please deal with it…sorry. I'm kind of bitchy right now…it's late, I'm exhausted…and yeah. So nice reviews and all that stuff is going to make an author very happy. Three chapters out in a week, yay! It's like a record for me! I am not discontinuing this story either…I just needed to find my inspiration again. And I found it…I think. I dunno. Anyway, please review and stuff…see ya when I update again. **

**-----Gaara ish my sexeh beast**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Attention readers, I have lost interest in writing this story, as I have not updated in years. I have considered taking the stories off the site, but I know it would disappoint a great number of you. So, I have decided to pass the story on to someone who actually has time to write. What I ask of you is to keep the story in line and follow the plot. If you don't, I will confront you about it, because it is still MY story originally. If you have any questions or if you would like to write this story please leave a review or send me a PM. I'm sorry everyone for the inconvenience, and I hope you don't hate me :[

xXxMudvayneGirlxXx


End file.
